


I Can't Remember

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, childish Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly drinks after a hard day of work is just what Iruka needs, but what happens when he wakes up and will he have forgotten?  (This is a re-write of my first ever fic so I hope its ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it kind of wordy but please stick with it to the end, it got a funny twist ;)

 The day was finally over and Iruka could finally breathe out a sigh of relief as he stood at the front door watching his students leave once again to go home, he leant against the door frame arms crossed and eyes closed savouring the few moments of peace before work beaconed him back. He sighed again and pushed himself off the door frame only to walk back to his desk, slumping behind the wooden table in his comfy chair reaching behind him and pulling a pile of papers to look over and tests to grade. “Here we go!” Iruka proclaimed a sudden burst of energy filling his being, he dived in and before he knew it had demolished half of the pile. He looked to the clock noting the time as 17:00 and after a quick look around also noted he was the only one still left in the room, he rubbed the back of his head feeling the start of a head ache coming. “As always you’re last here.” Iruka jumped from the voice turning to see a certain white haired jounin perched on the ledge of an open window behind him, Iruka sighed at the sight and turned back around to face his work noting the few papers he’d knocked off in his moment of fright. “And as always you’ve appeared at the worst of times. I’ve still got work to do Kakashi.”

 Kakashi stepped into the room and walked around to the other side of the desk, picking up the fallen papers and placing them back atop the pile. “I can see, but surly you can pause for tonight. You deserve a break and what better way to go out and drink a few beers with a friend?” Iruka looked up to Kakashi to see his curved eye smile, even with the mask Iruka knew he was smiling which made him smile too. “Drinks sound good right about now, but I need to get this done first.” Kakashi pulled a chair from a nearby desk and placed it in front of Iruka’s backwards, he sat down crossing his arms on the little space on Iruka’s desk and placing his head down like he was going to sleep. Iruka looked down at him with confusion, “What are you doing?”

Kakashi looked up to Iruka with a serious face, “I’m going to wait then we can go drinking.” He then placed his head back down, “You don’t have to Kakashi, you can go on ahead and I’ll catch up with you when I’m done.” Iruka began to get embarrassed but didn’t understand why.

 “Nope, not leaving. It’ll be boring without you.” Was Kakashi’s reply, without lifting his head and in a stubborn, childish voice. Iruka, taken back by the childish voice coming from such an elite and well respected jounin, began to blush and nervously scratch at the scare that marked his face. “I’ll be as quick as I can and thanks Kakashi.” Iruka went back to work steaming through the pile of work he had left, looking over at Kakashi every so often and felt his cheeks heat up and a small smile to decorate his face.

 “Finally all finished.” Iruka stretched his arms above his head and letting out a sigh of relief, he looked over at the time and winced inwardly. The time was 21:00, he’d spent four hours behind his desk with Kakashi falling asleep on the desk. Iruka rose from his chair and walked around the desk, he looked down and saw Kakashi asleep with a face of pure peace and vulnerability and he couldn’t help but think it cute. He quickly shook the thought from his head and tried to forget he’d thought it. Iruka reached down and gently shook him awake, “Kakashi, wake up.” His visible eye blinked open and looked to Iruka finally, falling into a smile. “You finished Iruka?” Kakashi asked in a sleepy slur, the kind a child might speak in. Iruka nodded his answer, “Yes, sorry it took so long.” He scratched at the scare upon his face in nervous embarrassment, Kakashi stretched out his arms and rose from the chair, “Don’t worry I chose to wait, so fancy a drink, my treat.” He thought about it then looked out the window at the setting sun in a sky of pinks and purples, with the dark silhouettes of trees and buildings a fitting background. The type you see painted hanging in a museum. Then the tired, groggy feeling kicked in and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep, but he looked at Kakashi and felt guilty at making him wait so long.

 “Sure, but do you mind if we just buy a bottle and drink at mine?” He looked at the floor face flaming at having asked an elite jounin such as Kakashi to his place. “It’s ok if you don’t want too; we can go out drinking if that’s better.” Quickly followed the first sentence as he didn’t want to seem rude towards him, Kakashi just smiled and nodded his head, “Yours is fine, having a private drink works better anyway.” He wasn’t sure but Iruka swore he saw a gleam in Kakashi’s eye, not menacing but mischievous none the less. Although he brushed it off as nothing and finally left the office along with Kakashi.

 They strolled down the streets still crowded with people as the sun ebbed further behind the horizon as stars started to dot the quickly darkening sky. The walk was leisurely filled with small talk and comfortable silence at times, they stopped at a shop and picked up a bottle of sake, which Kakashi paid for after a brief argument with Iruka who insisted he’d pay for it, but Kakashi heard none of it. Soon they reached his home with the sky now dark but littered with diamond stars, he couldn’t help but stare up and admire their beauty losing himself to thought, only being pulled out of it by a hand on his shoulder.

 “Something wrong Iruka?” Kakashi asked, his eye giving way to slight worry, he blushed having been caught off guard and rubbing the back of his head. “No sorry.” He looked back to the stars, “I was just admiring them, the single none changing beauty of this world.” Kakashi looked up as well his voice soft, smooth, “Yes stars are pretty, but I believe there are things in this world that rival even the diamond sparkle of them.” They looked to each other with a weird force controlling them, synchronizing their movements. “What’s that Kakashi?”

 “The thing prettier than a star? Well it’s simple, it’s a person’s loved one.” Face forming a smile as he spoke his last words looking to Iruka, not the stars and for some reason Iruka suddenly felt nervous and over whelmed with happiness, his face giving everything away. He turned to the door and hurriedly opened it muttering a, “We better go in before it gets cold.” Or something like that. Kakashi just kept watching, kept smiling and laughed slightly to himself. They both entered the apartment and Iruka closed the door behind them. As the night progressed; drinks were poured, laughs were shared and comments passed back and forth, but all too soon the sun was rising to shed light on the events that had taken place.

 Iruka blinked himself awake sitting up and instantly grabbing his aching head as the start of a hangover ensued, he looked around the room noting that he had slept (or passed out?) on the floor of his living room. He looked to the table seeing a couple of empty bottles of sake. “Explains the head ach, but I can’t remember what happened last night.” His voice was groggy and hoarse like he’d laughed too much, he went to stand but found he was weighed down by something around his waist. He looked down only now noting his shirtless state to see an arm around his waist, looking up the arm to see its owner and got a small surprise at what he saw.

His eyes widened and he jumped back a little retreating to what he thought a safer distances, the person in front of him stirred wiping their face with one hand and pushing up to a sitting position with the other arm. “What’s going on?”

 “Ka…Kakashi your mask, it’s off.” Iruka moved a hand to cover his eyes fearing he’d be dead if Kakashi found out he saw his true face, Kakashi groaned and rubbed his eyes than looked at Iruka with confusion cocking his head to one side, “Iruka you’ve already seen my face, why are you hiding?” Iruka didn’t move his hand from his eyes and his mind rushed with questions, ‘When have I ever seen his face? Was it last night? Why would he of shown his face to me? Damn it, what else can’t I remember?’ He heard Kakashi sigh in front of him and the rustle of moving fabric. Kakashi pulled Iruka’s hand from his face and stared into his eyes like he was trying to read Iruka’s mind, but Iruka refused to look in case it was some kind of weird test, closing his eyes tight and turning his head away from Kakashi.

 “You can’t remember, can you?” Kakashi still had a tight grip on Iruka’s arm and he could of sworn it got tighter as he came to his conclusion, “Remember what?” His voice shook a little but he was unsure why, then Kakashi’s hand was gone and his presence felt further away. Iruka cracked on eye open sneaking a peak in Kakashi’s direction to see him lying on his back with his hands pressed to his eyes mumbling something to himself. Iruka felt guilty like what he had forgotten was important, he pawed at Kakashi’s leg to get his attention, “Please Kakashi what can’t I remember, it feels important but I don’t know why.”

 “You could say that it’s important, but I guess this is my price for having used sake as a shield.” A low almost sad chuckle escaped Kakashi’s lips, he then sat up and looked at Iruka again with a small soft smile painting his face, and Iruka looked to the floor again but peaked up at Kakashi from under his lashes admiring the rarely seen face that was undoubtedly good looking. “Last night I told you some very important information Iruka.” His head shot to look at Kakashi worry spreading through him at what that information could have been, before he was able to say anything Kakashi had placed a gentle hand on Iruka’s cheek and planted a soft but firm kiss to Iruka’s lips. He was shocked into place unable to react, Kakashi pulled away and looked at Iruka, “I love you Iruka.”

 He could feel it, the heat burning across his face as the undoubtedly deep blush spread turning his normally tanned skin to a red that could only be compared to a tomato. “I don’t….um know what to say.” He looked to the floor and scratched at the scare on his face so confused but oddly happy at the same time, Kakashi pulled his curvy eye smile and lay back down on the floor. “It’s alright I want push for an answer even though I already know it.” Iruka cocked his head to the side confused, but the feel of his stomach growling for food was growing to annoying to ignore any more so he rose from the floor, “I’m going to go make some breakfast, you want anything Kakashi?” He shook his head and watched as Iruka padded away towards the kitchen, quietly counting down from 10 inside his head, once he reached ten he rose from the floor and strolled to the bathroom while listening to Iruka’s reaction on finally noticing his situation. “What the hell? Kakashi you have some more explaining to do, like why I’m naked!”

 Kakashi just hummed still smiling and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
